The End of the World
by tomboy36
Summary: My family and I are being attacked by evil teletubbies! It's a fight for survival, and we fail miserably. No, we're not really the Shoo family.
1. Foreword

Hi! This is my first story, so no flames!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: I dont know what to do here.  
  
Yes you do!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Oh yeah! Wait what do I say?  
  
You say I don't own Teletubbies!! Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!!!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Oh yeah, again! She doesn't own Teletubbies.  
  
That was stupid. Ok this is gonna be in paragraph form so don't yell at me. Time to start the story! Right after I kill the Disclaimer Guy!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Nooooooooooooooo don't kill me! Help! (uses disclaimer powers to hold me back)  
  
I want disclaimer powers! Oh wait I have author powers! I'm paranoid!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Foreword  
  
Entry #49  
  
Right now I am in an insane asylum. I am not supposed to be here. Right now one family is getting torn apart the same way my family did. If the stupid police believed me in what I said, none of this would ever happen again. I am all that is left of the Shoo family and it is all the stupid police's fault. My father was here before me trying to tell the world that one family by one the population of the United States would slowly decrease. My family was the first to be destroyed. My father had to be moved to a room with soundproof walls. That was sixty years ago. The reason for having to be moved was that he was affecting all the people already in the asylum. He got them to believe the truth. My brother was the first to be killed. Then my mother, finally they came after me. I was the reason they destroyed my family first. If I was never born then my family would be in Italy right now and we would probably get killed last. The people at the asylum convinced the police to let us have paper and other writing utensils. They told us to write our own book and it could be fiction or non-fiction. I chose to write my story. If the police find out that I am going to sell it to the public they will take away my materials so I can't tell the world about what happened so I asked for two notebooks if there were any leftover. There happened to be enough for the whole class to get three. So I can have a poem book, my story book, and a notebook for drawing in. If the guards are coming and I am writing in my story book I will have to find a place to hide it very quickly. I was thinking about under my pillow, but the guards search your room for stuff to kill yourself with whenever you go to lunch. Instead I ripped open one of the cushions on the walls to stuff it in. I was given glue for a project and I used that to put the cushion back on the wall. I will have to know the guards rounds because that will take a lot of time to do. Well, I am going to start writing my story so I am signing off. Bye-bye!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was that?!?! Was it good or bad?!?! Now its time to vote!! Since it's my first story I am going to have a vote. I will have one at the end of every chapter until the fifth chapter.  
  
#1: it was really really good.  
  
#2: it was good.  
  
#3: it was okay.  
  
#4: it needs improvement.  
  
#5: it sucked.  
  
Now it is time to vote!!!! Tell me in your reviews!!!! It yes will have teletubbies and if you are scared of them (if you are you need help) don't read any further.  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Jo is getting a little paranoid so read the next chappie now!!  
  
My name is not Jo it's tb36!! Short for Tomboy36!! Jo is my nickname!!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Read the next chapter now before she tries to kill me again. 


	2. Realization

This is the next chapter! Now as a reminder I will have a vote at the end of the chapter and the further chapters.  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Now she doesnt own Teletubbies. :P  
  
It's really stupid in the beginning and gets to the horror afterwards. I don't know if I rated it right. tell me in reviews.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One day I was sitting in my car listening to the radio and I was tapping the beat when my brother ran up to the car. "Sarah, Sarah, save me from the evil Teletubbies!"  
  
I thought it was just one of his silly games so I said, "No, I think you can take 'em." That was before I saw Tinkie-winkie run up behind him with a butcher knife. "Get in the car, Zach, quick!" He got in the car and I locked the door. Ten seconds later Tinkie-winkie was at the car door and he started hacking away at it. We stared in horror as he kept hacking. I realized if I stayed like that he would get to us so I started to drive, first slowly then faster and faster.  
  
Next thing I knew he was flying behind the car trying to get a better grip on the knife and he suddenly let go. The next thing I know he is running after the car and isn't breathing. I went through a tunnel and he was lost behind us when I passed a blue truck with flame decals. In it was my friend, Mara, she waved at me and I hurriedly waved back and started to go a little faster. She got out her cell phone and dialed my number (I have a cell phone with me at all times just in case something happens to me or someone on the road so I can call the police).  
  
"Hey, why are you driving so fast? It seems like there is something chasing you," she said into the cell phone.  
  
"There is something chasing me, you can't see it though. You might see a floating butcher knife." I said to her.  
  
"What is chasing you?" she asked.  
  
"The thing chasing me is...Tinkie-winkie." I told her.  
  
"Tinkie-winkie! Sarah is that the best you can come up with?! I can give you an A for effort but...Tinkie-winkie!" she said laughing.  
  
"I'm not kidding Mara! It really is, oh wait, he's on the back of you're truck!"  
  
Tinkie-winkie was climbing on to the cab of the truck when I said that. He got out ANOTHER(because there was one stuck in the side of my car) butcher knife, carved a hold into the top, climbed into the cab and...I didn't see what happened but Zach said he slit her throat and blood spattered everywhere.  
  
I started going even faster just as Tinkie-winkie attempted to jump on our car. He didn't succeed though. He was just about to grab onto the car when I went faster. He landed on the cement and I heard him make a weird noise, that sounded kinda like a scream, as an 18 wheeler ran him over.  
  
"Eeeeewwwwwwwww!" I said as the 18 wheeler moved into the other lane and I could see Tinkie-winkie's flattened corpse.  
  
In about an hour Zach and I got to our parents house. "Zach, I want you to stay in the car while I go get mom and dad. I am going to leave you with the doors locked. I will come back as soon as I can. I am going to take your CD player. Don't protest it won't do anything." I said as I got ready to go into the house. I quickly opened the door, locked the other doors, and ran into the house. I looked around the corner leading into the living room and quickly drew my head back because of what I saw. Dipsie, La-La, and Po were hacking away at mom and dad with every sharp object in the house they could find.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the end of the first chapter! Is it a good cliffhanger or not? I don't really care because this is only 1 of 2 stories so I can still work on it, it is also only the second chapter if you count the foreword. Time for the vote now!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Here it is:  
  
#1: it was really really good.  
  
#2: it was good.  
  
#3: it was okay.  
  
#4: it needs improvement.  
  
#5: it sucked.  
  
THERE!!! NOW I COMMAND YOU TO VOTE!!!!! If you vote bad I don't care, just no flames. Actually, you can send me stuff like flames except nicer.  
  
Bbf: comes out of nowhere It's called constructive criticism!  
  
Yes, that! I have a really big headache right now, so the Disclaimer Idiot is going to bring me some headache medicine. And don't worry, he was an idiot because Billybobfred wasn't specific enough. (clap clap)  
  
Disclaimer Idiot: Yes master?  
  
Headache medicine. I mean Tylenol or Advil or aspirin.  
  
Disclaimer Idiot: Okey dokes! (gets some)  
  
(takes it) Wow, that worked fast!


	3. The Escape

It is finally the 3rd chapter in my ficcy, and the second chapter in my story! Confused are you? Well, in a ficcy, a chapter is a chapter no matter what! But in a story the foreward is not a chapter. MWAJAJAJAJA! Confused again? Well if you are Spanish you would get it maybe.   
  
Bbf: (falls out of sky) O aolr qor!  
  
Yes, qor od hppf. What he said means I like pie and what I said means pie is good. Now, where did I end the last chapter? Oh yeah, I ended with all of the hackingnessness of mom and dad.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dipsie, La-La, and Po hacking away at mom and dad with every sharp object in the house they could find. I gasped quietly as I realized that it was too late to save mom and dad. I looked back at them to say goodbye and saw that I had been fooled by Teletubbies. They were really hacking at my size barbies that had red food-coloring and processed meat all over them. "These Teletubbies are smarter than the ones on TV! They wanted me to think mom and dad were dead so I would try to leave mom and dad here! If mom or dad was watching they would call out to me and one of the Teletubbies would know I was here!" I said to myself quietly.  
  
Suddenly a low pitched noise hit my ears.  
  
I looked around the corner and up at the railing by the third floor stairs. It was mom! I realized that the Teletubbies didn't hear it, so I quietly got to my knees and started to crawl to the stairs leading to the second floor. I got to the stairs and started to go up them as quietly as possible. Then all of a sudden-CREEEAK!  
  
"Oh crap." The Teletubbies leaped at me and brutally murdered me with their sharp objects. The End.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer Guy: But you can't be dead!  
  
Why not?  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Because you are the person who wrote the foreward and that happened after this did. Besides you end up-  
  
No!!! Don't tell the readers what happens!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer Guy: Fine, be that way. I never loved you!!:P  
  
Good, I didn't love you either. Oh well. Sorry, that's not the end of the story. Here, I'll start it again just for the Disclaimer Guy.  
  
DIsclaimer Guy: Thank you.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Then all of a sudden-CREEEAK!  
  
"Oh crap." I started to run up the stairs as fast as I could while the teletubbies ran after me. I ran around the corner into the hallway, ran down the hallway, and tried the door leading into the game-room. It turned out to be locked so I grabbed my ring of keys for mom and dad's house and got the one that was for the game-room, (my family made more than one key for everyone for each room in thier house. Each key had a different pattern so you could find the one you were looking for easily) unlocked the door, opened it, ran into the room, closed the door behind me and locked it.  
  
"Mom?!?" I said surprised as I turned around to look at what was in the room that could help me escape, and there she sat (on the floor) playing The Legend of Zelda: Windwaker on my Gamecube.  
  
"Oh hi Sarah. SARAH!!! I missed you so much!" she said as she nearly choked me to death my hugging me.  
  
"I missed you too mom, but whats up with the Gamecube?"I asked finally tearing away her hands from my neck and looking at the Gamecube because it was really static-y. I could tell she had been alone for a while.   
  
"Oh that. It gets really static-y when the Teletubbies are near and the more static-y it is the more Teletubbies that are coming. I get used to it though. I got bored so I played your game and saved a couple of times. Is that ok?" she answered.  
  
"Yeah, that's okay. Mom, we have to hurry and get out to my car because I left Zach in there," I told her. "If we stay in here long enough they will figure out that I left the car in your driveway. I am afraid that they will start to raid the car, especially if Zach is in there. Have you figured out a way to get to the car?" I said whispering.  
  
"I did find out how to get out of the house," she said.  
  
"Wait, if you knew how to get out of the house why didn't you before?" I said interupting her.  
  
"I figured it out but it takes two people to do and I need a car to get away because those Teletubbies can run really fast. Now can I tell you how we get out, without being interupted?" she asked me quickly. I nodded and let her talk. "Okay, first, the plan is really simple. We take out the window (I figured out how to do that already.), jump onto the roof, take my rope of blankets (handmade of course) and climb to the ground. From there we run to your car, you unlock the doors and we jump in and ride away." she said to me, very proud of her plan.  
  
I stared at her. "Mom, that's a lame escape that anyone could have come up with in a split second, but it will have to work because as you can see the door is in terrible shape and the Teletubbies will break through any minute. So let's activate our lame escape plan that anyone could come up with in like, a split second!"  
  
We were ripping out the screen in front of the window when suddenly the door exploded. We were killed in the explosion and the Teletubbies eventually got into my car and killed my brother. THE END!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer Guy: THAT'S NOT HOW IT ENDS EITHER!!!!  
  
Sorry, I forgot. I am getting tired of typing your name so every time I talk I am just going to type DG. Disclaimer Guy, get it?  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
You are sooo ignorant, you know that?  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
Are you smart?  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
Well duh. I guess I'd better start the story again or else the reviewers will get really mad. Readers, readers! Not reviewers! Not to mention the DG.  
  
DG: YOU BETTER START THE STORY AGAIN AND NEVER DO A FAKE ENDING AGAIN OR I WILL TELL THE READERS WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END, BUT BEFORE THAT EVERY OTHER CHAPTER THEY HAVEN'T READ YET!!!!!!!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Don't do that!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Only if you promise not to do another false ending.  
  
Fine then. I'll start my story again. :P  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door exploded like a glass shatters if you drop it on the ground and through the dust I heard mom saying, "We have to do this in the dust and very quickly!" We continued to rip away the screen and broke the glass. I felt around for the rope of blankets and started to go towards the window when a sharp object sliced through my arm. It hurt but wasn't very deep. I punched, well flailed my arms around hitting my target many times and got onto the roof. The explosion had gotten Zach's attention so he was looking at the window when we got onto the roof. I made a signal for him to unlock the doors. Mom and I climbed down the rope of blankets, ran to the car, got in, locked the doors, and sat there catching our breath.  
  
"Mom! Where's dad?" Zach asked after the first 2 minutes in the car.  
  
"Yeah, where is he mom?" I said agreeing with Zach.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot about him. We did do my plan once but I couldn't get into the car so I told him to go without me. I know that he thinks I'm dead. Well, before the Teletubbies got to me I ran back into the game-room room and locked the door. I have been sitting there since I ran into that room which is about 3 hours until you found me. At one point I stopped playing your Gamecube and watched the news and found out that he was taken for an insane guy! Now he is at the Duluth insane asylum." she said in one long breath.  
  
"Sarah, start driving! The Teletubbies are on the ground and are running towards the car!" Zach said urgently.  
  
I pushed almost all the way down on the pedal and started to gain speed when Po made a mighty leap (and I mean MIGHTY) and jumped on the trunk of the car.  
  
"God these Teletubbies like the back of my car!!" I said. It was meant to be a joke but nobody thought it was funny. I suddenly stopped and Po fell off of the trunk. I drove in reverse on top of him and he made that same noise that Tinkie-winkie did when that 18 wheeler ran over him. I sped up again and turned off the driveway onto the open road.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Was that good?  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
Oh shutup Ozzy.  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
YES!!!  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
Alright that's getting annoying.  
  
DG: Nope.  
  
Vote now!! Also if you don't want to vote tell me in reviews and I will stop putting them in the chapters. Sorry, I can't do anything about the other chapters that I know of.  
  
#1: it was really really good.  
  
#2: it was good.  
  
#3: it was okay.  
  
#4: it needs improvement.  
  
#5: it sucked.  
  
Thank you for voting and read the next chapter now. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Kill the DG!!!!!  
  
DG: Nope. 


End file.
